Safe and Sound?
by thoughts like stars
Summary: She may all think that it's over. She may that her Chosen work is done. But in Anubis house...it's NEVER over. As Nina starts to recieve threatening messages, the Sibuna gang faces their biggest challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey guys! This is my first House of Anubis fanfic; I'm a huge fan of HOA! If you're a Kickin' It fan as well, then read my stories, because I've done 4 Kickin' It stories so far! So anyway, my favorite pairings: Fabina and Jara! I think Jerome and Mara are totally cute together, but she keeps wasting her time on Mick. Anyway, Hope you all like it; this story is called **_**Safe and Sound? **_

_**Nina's POV **_

_Nina…Nina…_

_Hello? _

_You must be careful Nina….keep the locket safe...don' ever let it out of your sight!_

_Sarah is that…_

_Wake up! _

I jerked up from the pillow, letting out a little scream. Impulsively, I felt my forehead, and it sweat was beading down. I winced as I tried to play the nightmare back in my head. Was that just a dream, or was Sarah attempting to communicate with me once again? The thought of that was scary. I mean, scarier things have happened from the moment I stepped foot in Anubis house, but it seems that even after the Cup of Ankh incident (which was only last night), it's not over. Is it ever _over _in Anubis house?I looked out into the window, and shades of pink and orange began to emerge in the sky, with the glowing sun illuminating the early morning sky. I saw Amber on the other end of the room, who slowly rose up from her bed, and rubbing her eyes.

"Nina, was that you who screamed?" Amber asked me as she loosened the curls from her golden locks.

"Uh, yeah sorry Amber," I said. "Just a bad dream, that's all." But it was more than just a bad dream. It was a nightmare. Voices. Familiar voices.

_Nina, get it together. The search is over. The elixir is over. The chosen hour is over. EVERYTHING is over. _

"What was it about?" Amber asked me.

"Well what happened was—"

"You know what, I don't want to know!" She said. "Not another image to keep me up at night! Let's just get ready for school. That'll get your mind off of things." She approached me, and showed out a hand. Rolling my eyes playfully, I took Amber's soft, moisturized hands, and we both started getting ready for school. Typical Amber. I wasn't surprised that she didn't want to hear what my nightmare was about.

I didn't want to repeat it either.

* * *

><p>"Nina, are you alright?" Fabian asked me, during breakfast.<p>

I quietly played with my cereal, and sipped on my orange juice. I looked into Fabian, into his kind dark eyes. I had to admit, ever since he kissed me last night, I didn't know whether I should act like I'm his girlfriend, or if I'm still his friend. Love is a confusing thing.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I muttered, giving him a half-hearted smile.

"You don't look fine. You're hair's a mess, you're wearing your tie the wrong way, and you have black circles around your eyes. What happened?"

That was Fabian. Always caring, always looking out for you.

"Just been a bit pre-occupied that's all," I said, still muttering under my breath.

"Preoccupied? About what?" He asked me.

"Oh whisper, whisper, and whisper!" Jerome entered the room, smirking. I rolled my eyes. Here come the pranksters Jerome Clark and Alfie Lewis. It's surprising their last names are names of some very famous historical figures. I guarantee that if they even do something "historic" it most likely will be historic to The Historic World of Pranking. "Well come on, you can tell me know, I apparently know everything." Alfie approached right behind him, holding waffles in his hands.

"Nina, you look awful!" He said, looking at me like I was some monster.

"I've heard!" I said. Patricia and Amber walked into the room as well.

"Nina, what happened?" Patricia asked me. I was tired of being asked all these questions.

"Okay, I just had a really bad dream last night, okay? Not a big deal!" I exasperated, staring at everyone, so that they get the message and stops annoying me. Frankly, I didn't want to talk about it.

"What was the dream about?" Fabian asked me. I looked into his eyes and they were filled with concern. Sometimes even though they were sweet, those eyes are the ones that makes me give in to pretty much everything, which I don't like doing.

"It was awful," I said. "Sarah was, like, speaking to me."

"Did she say that there would be an alien attack? Because then we would have to be up in arms!" Alfie said. Patricia nudged him.

"No Alfie, this is not an alien invasion this is serious," Patricia said, talking to him slowly so that it would go through his thick head. She faced me. "What did Sarah say?"

"She told me to keep the locket safe, and that I need to be careful. Whatever that means." I said.

"You still have the locket, right?" Amber said. I took it out from underneath my uniform, and showed it to her. The locket that changed our lives forever.

"Alright, then I guess you just have to keep it safe, then." Jerome said. I looked into his eyes, and ever since last night, they were filled with fear. I almost felt bad for him, also feeling that this was a bit ironic. The Jerome Clark, always playing pranks, always the one to be person you need to be scared of, is the one that's scared himself. I couldn't blame him. We were all scared.

"Yeah, I pretty much got that part," I said, hiding it underneath my shirt.

"Hey, have you seen Mara?" Amber asked. "She has my hair straightener."

"Uh, she and Mick went to school early, I think." Fabian said. Amber's face suddenly darkened, and she quickly took the last sip of her orange juice and started walking out.

"Aw, c'mon Amber I mean you got me! Don't waste your time thinking about Mick!" Alfie said, letting out a goofy grin. She turned and faced him.

"Alfie, first off, I'm not jealous, and second we are not boyfriend and girlfriend. I just went on one date with you! That's all! Can we leave it at that please?" And with a huff, she stomped off.

"Oh, come now Alfie forget about her," Jerome said. "Race you to school?"

"Oh yeah you're on!" Alfie said, and they started hastily running out the door, leaving Patricia me and Fabian alone.

"So, Nina do you really think that it was real? It could've just been a dream, you know. After all, lots of scary things happened last night." Patricia said.

"I don't know," I admitted helplessly. "But it seemed so real. Like Sarah really was telling me something again."

"Alright, well just keep the locket safe. I'm going to go see if Joy's done unpacking. We have a lot to catch up on. See you two later."

"Bye," I waved. Now it was just me and Fabian alone. Fantastic.

"Here, let me fix your tie," He said, smiling a bit. He reached for my tie and started putting it the right way. I gave him a thankful smile.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Anything."

"So are we….are we like….girlfriend and boyfriend now?" I said a bit awkwardly. I gave me a confused look.

"Do you want to be?" He asked.

I thought about that question. Do I? Of course. But how do I tell him that? Will being a couple jeopardize our friendship? Will we be the same? I faced him, and eyes seemed just as confused as mine.

"I'll have to get back to you on that." I admitted. Luckily, he didn't seem hurt. He seemed…a little…relieved. He cleared his throat.

"So, fancy walking to school together?" He asked in his British accent. I smiled.

"Sure, I'd fancy that," I said, laughing a bit. We both got up from our seat, and started walking together…holding hands.

* * *

><p>"Alright Class we will continue this discussion after your lunch period!" Mr. Winkler said. We all got out of our seats, and started heading out the door. I rummaged through my bag….but I couldn't find it.<p>

I couldn't find my project!

_Haha, you thought I was talking about the locket, weren't you? Trust me; I'm guarding that with my life right now. _

"Nina?" Fabian asked me. "What are you looking for?"

"My biology project! It's due today! If I don't have it, Mr. Sweet's going to murder me. Ugh, I'm going to have to go back to the house and get it." I started heading out the doors, when Fabian caught my arm.

"Here, why don't I come with you?"

"Fabian," I said, smiling. "I'm just getting my biology project. I'm not hiding antiques from Victor this time."

He smiled. "Well, anything can happen. You're not yourself today. I don't want something happening to you."

"Oh, fine let's go," I said, laughing playfully shoving his arm. We both walked over the house which wasn't far away, and started sneaking inside to my room, without Victor and Trudy catching us. We both slipped inside my room, and I started quietly rummaging through my desk.

"Fabian, stand guard!" I hissed. "I don't want to see Victor's pointy face." He nodded and stood in front of the door. After going through what I call my black hole, I finally found the project.

"Okay, good it's here," I said, almost hugging my assignment in relief. I faced Fabian and gave him a smile, but he didn't seem to be smiling. In fact, his jaw dropped, and his eyes were so wide, it could've fallen out of his head.

"Fabian?" I asked, confused. "What's wrong?"

With a shaky finger he started pointing behind me. I turned around in confusion, but from what I saw I could have my eyes fall out of my head as well. I let out a little whimper, and I reached out and clutched Fabian's hand, in fear and shock.

Writing. I saw writing.

Engraved on the walls of my bedroom.

Slowly popping out.

In drippy ink.

And it looked like…. blood?

"_Oh, dear chosen one,_

_You make think that this is over,_

_You may think that the search is over, _

_You make think that your job is done, _

_But in Anubis house it's never over. EVER. _

_If you don't find what I ask, you will die a painful death. _

_BY ME. _

_Do what I say…_

_Or else…_

No more writing was forming.

**A/N- OMG! Huge cliffhanger! Hope you guys liked the first chapter of **_**Safe and Sound? **_**Review please! It would mean the world to me! I will update as soon as I can! Sorry, this chapter's short…trust me, I can write longer, but I really wanted to see how this turns out. If I get like a decent amount of reviews (maybe 5-10) I'll continue. But if I don't, then I don't see the point on continueing….so anyway, hope you all liked it! Tell me what you all think will happen and who wrote that! I'd like to hear some of your interpretations to my ambiguous chapter. **

**PEACE. LOVE. HAPPINESS. **

**-Taylor **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey guys! Here's chapter 2 of Safe and Sound. Hope you like it! Thanks for the amazing reviews! I've got 5 so far, so let's see…hopefully you guys will review more! Oh, and just so you know, from here on out, I'm dividing each chapter into two parts. The first part in Nina's POV and the second part in another person's POV. I think Nina deserves her own part because this story centers on her. Okay, enjoy the chapter! **

_**Part 1 **_

"WHAT?" The Sibuna gang screamed.

Patricia, Amber, Jerome, Alfie, and Joy (well of course she's part of the club) were staring at me and Fabian like we were insane. All I did was give them a nod. We both told them everything. And for some reason, we both remembered every word of the petrifying message. Every word. Just recollecting the look on Fabian's face, the message slowly emerging on the wall, the blood dripping down, and the slight shake of this animate house sends chills down my back. Just being in my room for the club meeting is making me want to scream.

"So, are you sure that this isn't one of Jerome and Alfie's pranks?" Patricia said, eyeballing the two. Jerome and Alfie looked appalled, and put a hand over their chest, as if Patricia just pricked them in the heart.

"Patricia, I am HURT for the very little trust you have in the both of us!" Jerome said.

"After all we've been through!" Alfie chimed in.

"Guys," I said, slightly smiling. "I don't think even Jerome and Alfie would have the guts to do something like that."

"Thank you Nina!" Alfie said.

"At least one of you lot trusts and believes in us!" Jerome said. I rolled my eyes a bit playfully.

"And even if they did, I don't see how they could have had the words emerging, or the house shaking. They're not wizards you know, Patricia." Joy said. Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Just a thought," Patricia murmured.

"Wait what did…_they…_say again?" Amber asked.

"Please pay attention next time Amber!" Fabian complained. I nodded in agreement.

"Sorry, just seeing if I could analyze it further!" Amber said.

"Who knew you actually knew the word 'analyze'?" Joy said. We laughed half-heartedly.

"Just repeating that once is awful, I don't want to have to repeat it again," I said, but let out a sigh, as I started to recite the dreadful message.

"_You may think that this is over,_

_You may think that the search is over, _

_You may think that your job is done, _

_But in Anubis house it's never over. EVER. _

_If you don't find what I ask, you will die a painful death. _

_BY ME. _

_Do what I say…_

_Or else…"_

"Whoa," The Sibuna Club echoed in unison, as if this was the first time they heard it.

"So the question is who could've done it? Or what could've done it? And why?" Amber asked.

"I don't know," I admitted. "It obviously couldn't be a person…like Joy said they're not wizards."

"So is it…the house?" Patricia asked.

"Well, Sarah said the house wasn't evil, so that doesn't…" But my voice trailed off, as I thought about that. _The house. Talking to me again. _"Maybe…maybe the house is like….sending a message through someone….and the house showed it to me,"

"It must be the aliens!" Alfie said. "Or zombies!" Jerome started cracking up.

"Okay, this is getting far too absurd." Jerome said, but couldn't help laughing at Alfie's ridiculous comment.

"Well we know that it couldn't be a person though, there are no such things as magicians!" Amber said.

"But I wouldn't be surprised if there was a magician," Fabian said. I smiled a bit.

"So what is it that you have to do exactly?" Jerome asked me.

"I don't know," I admitted, yet again. "_They _never even specified." Although, for some weird reason, I didn't want to know. Why is the house speaking to me again? Is there more to the mystery?

"So what do we do?" Amber asked. "I mean, come on guys, are you sure that you're not kidding around with us. Please, I've had enough scariness from last night. I almost died from Rufus! And FYI, those pimples made him look like an ugly troll."

"Amber, shut up," Patricia whined.

"Well, it's true!" Amber said.

"Well, we need to stick together more than ever now." Fabian said. "We're not letting Nina… die."

"Aw poor Fabian! His little girlfriend could die!" Jerome teased. I could feel my cheeks slightly heating up, and my lips pulling into a slight smile. I should've said yes to the girlfriend offer. Or was saying no the right thing? Okay, forget it, now's not the time to indulge in romance.

"Shut up, Jerome!" Fabian said, smacking him. "Okay, so I say that someone needs to look after Nina…we should take like, shifts…or something."

"I'll take the night shift!" Amber chimes in. "Since I'm roomies with her…duh."

"Wait hold up," I said, stopping Fabian's ingenious plan. "I don't think it's the best idea to take shifts over me...I mean it seems far-fetched to me. Are you sure, you guys want to like bodyguard me?"

"Nina," Patricia said, saying my name in a harsh British tone. "This whole thing is far-fetched. Body guarding you is the least we can do…the least far-fetched anyway. We're a club, remember? Sibuna?"

"Fine, but you guys just remember….I know how to take care of myself, alright?"

"Alright, Nina whatever you say," Alfie said, smiling.

"Okay, so night-shifts…Amber," Fabian said. "I'll walk Nina to school and from school and Jerome you…"

But I didn't listen to whatever Fabian said. After that I was listening to another voice. A voice in my head….and it wasn't even Sarah's voice. And as this voice ringed in my head, I was prepared to die right on the spot, of utter fear and confusion.

_Foolish chosen one…even with the President's body guards, you are no longer safe. Do what we say or else…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part Two: Mara's POV <strong>_

"Mick, do you ever stop thinking about eating?" I laughed, snatching two cupcakes away from his hands. Could my life get any better? I go to an amazing boarding school; I have the hottest boyfriend ever, and I have great friends. I think after last night's_ mara-culous_ prom night, I've been extremely absent-minded about everything…like I'm in a different universe, with none other than Mick Campbell.

"What? I'm done with training; I can eat all the sweets I want!" Mick said, flashing that cute smile of his.

"Just because you're not training, doesn't mean you can eat anything you want. You want to maintain that 'hot bod' of yours then you need to have a healthy diet!" I said smiling.

"Okay, fine just so I don't lose you from a fat bod and not a hot bod," He said, bringing me into his arms. I giggled.

"You could never get rid of me that easily," I laughed, and leaned in to meet his lips. As we pulled away all he did was give me another smile.

"Hey, do you mind doing me a favor? Jerome borrowed my lucky soccer ball, and he hasn't given it back yet."

"Didn't he just borrow it…this morning?" I asked. My mind went on Jerome. When Mick left, for some reason, Jerome was being nice to me. And this is _Jerome _we're talking about. He's never nice. He helped me out with elections, and nominated me in the first place. Even when he bailed on me in the end, he still helped me out. I was grateful for that...I really was...I almost felt bad for ditching Jerome like that...for when he asked me to see that movie and lunch. But, Mick was here. Mick's my boyfriend. That whole Jerome story is over. No more discussing it further. Jerome hates me now, anyway. Like I care.

"Yes…it's been like, 6 whole hours!" He exasperated, snapping me out of my thoughts on Jerome. I laughed, and gave him a playful shove.

"Alright, I'll go and get him." I said. "Don't eat the cupcakes though," He rolled his eyes playfully, and I gave him a smile, and went in front of Jerome's room. I knocked on the door.

"Jerome?" I called out. No answer. Where was he? I knocked once again…I don't want to disturb. Again no answer. Fed up, I opened the door, and I saw no one in the room. Where have those pranksters gone? Confused, I went inside Mick's room to see if Fabian was there, but again, no one was in the room as well. I started to get intrigued. Where could have Jerome, Alfie _and _Fabian gone? I started climbing up the stairs to see if perhaps Patricia knew where Jerome and Alfie were. Thoughts of Patricia started to swirl around in my head. She's been avoiding me lately for Nina, Amber, Fabian and the Jokesters. Was she upset that I was going out with Mick? Was she jealous, perhaps? Then again…this is Patricia we're talking about. She never even thinks about going out with any of the boys in this odd house. Is she starting to hate me? Maybe I should apologize to her, and start making even more time for her. After all, friends come first, before boyfriends. I started to go inside my room.

"Patricia, can I…" My voice trailed off as soon as I saw our room. Empty. Joy wasn't even in the room. _Of course, _I thought. She must obviously be in Nina's room. Again.

I started walking to Nina and Amber's room, and I noticed the door was shut. To be polite, I was about to knock on the door, when I started to hear things. And they weren't about school.

"Guys, listen," I heard what sounded like Fabian's voice. "It doesn't matter if we have to…as Alfie would say 'stalk' Nina. We're a club. Besides looking for Egyptian treasure, which we've already done, we have to be there for eachother, because right now, Nina's in danger."

A number of questions whirled inside my head. What Egyptian Treasure? Why were they looking for it? Why is Nina in danger? Why are they stalking her, or protecting her? What's going on?

"It's not just Nina. We're all in danger." I heard a high pitch girly voice that was obviously Amber.

"How are we all in danger, Amber?" An annoyed voice echoed, which I could instantly tell was my best friend's voice.

There was a short pause. "Because now they know we know that they know that Nina knows it's dangerous, and that now they know we know that we have to protect her."

I could hear muffled laughter. "What?" I heard a confused, quiet voice that I think was Joy's.

"I don't know," Amber said, defenseless. I almost laughed, but forced myself to remain quiet.

"Amber, do you ever make any sense?" I heard a deep, slightly sinister voice that belonged to Jerome. Oh yeah, I almost forgot what I was even doing here. I decided to knock, but then I heard something dreadful.

Screaming.

"Nina?" I heard Fabian's voice.

"Can't…it's….coming…." I heard a weak voice. Then I heard a loud _thud_.

"Nina! Nina!" I heard people scream inside the room.

"She's fainted!" Amber said frantically.

"The zombies are coming!" Alfie wailed.

"Someone get Victor! Or Trudy! Quick!" I heard Fabian scream. Then I looked at the doorknob as it quickly twisted, and before I could make a run for it, I see Jerome, tall and skinny, looking at me, his eyes wide and frantic.

"Mara?" He said, almost in a harsh tone. "What are you doing here?"

"I…I…" I stuttered. But I didn't know what to say. How can I tell Jerome that I was eavesdropping? Instead, I did something that seemed logical at the time, seeing Nina collapsed on the floor.

I ran to Victor's office.

**A/N-That's the end of Chapter Two! Hope you like it! Review please! I'm so happy that I already have 9 reviews for this! Thank you guys soo much! Updates will be a little slower from next week, since I have school and things, so please be patient, but don't worry, thanks to the good response, I'm definitely continuing this! I'm so happy you all like it! And again for HOA readers that are also Kickin' It fans, if you haven't, please read my Kickin' It stories and review! THANKS! And don't worry…chapter 3 is on the way! **

**PEACE. LOVE. HAPPINESS. **

**-Taylor**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hey HOA lovers! Here's Chapter 3 of **_**Safe and Sound? **_**Hope you all like it! Thanks for the awesome reviews! Oh, and speaking of HOA, has anyone seen the trailers for Season 2? AREN'T YOU ALL EXCITED? I know I am! I can't WAIT for Season 2! Anyway, enjoy chapter 3! **_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 1: Nina's POV <strong>_

My eyes fluttered open, as I saw Fabian clutching my hand, with fear and panic on his face, as it was inches away from mine. I started lifting my head, and looking around, at where I was, because I knew I wasn't in my room, in my bed, in the Anubis house. I inhaled the smell of vaccination, and could see other beds, and blood samples, and trays. When hearing the beep machines, and the oxygen masks near me, I could tell that I was indeed in a hospital.

Fabian reached out and flung me into his arms. "Nina, oh I was so worried about you!" I hugged him back, a bit confused…no that's an understatement.

I was _really _confused.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's late at night…almost time for light's out, and Victor's famous pin-dropping." He smiled. I laughed weakly, but still gave him a smile.

"Wait…you stayed here for me?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah…the rest were here, but they left a while ago…Trudy only agreed one of us could stay…she's going to be taking me away in a few minutes."

"Well, thanks for staying," I said, squeezing his hand, reassuringly.

"You're welcome," He said, and we my eyes met his. We seemed to be staring into each other's eyes for a long time, and it seemed almost impossible to take my eyes off of his.

But I did it anyway. "I have a follow up question," I said, slightly smiling. He cleared his throat. "What happened, and why am I in a hospital?"

His cute smile disappeared. "You don't remember anything, do you?"

"Everything went black…the last thing I remembered is you calling my name, and Alfie shouting 'the zombies are coming'….Fabian what happened?"

"We were hoping to ask you that question," Fabian said. "You seemed like you were in a trance, and then you passed out…you were saying something…"

I started thinking hard, attempting to recollect what happened today. "I remember…" I started. "You guys decided to bodyguard me…" And I was recollecting that scene, and how hesitant I was to hear that my friends were actually willing to look after me…well it was Fabian's idea, but you get the point.

"Yes, yes, and Amber was—"

"Making no sense?" I said, cutting him off. He nodded, slightly smiling. Everything started falling together. The scenes were slowly blurring into my head. "And, then I started hearing voices…and I saw…a face…a dark, scary face…coming for me…and…" But I couldn't continue. For the worst image of all slowly became slightly visible in my mind, but was still distorted.

"Nina?" I heard Fabian's voice growing agitated, but still rubbing my hand comfortingly. It was like the Alfie incident all over again. Unfortunately, that was the last thing I heard.

* * *

><p>Something clicked inside my head, as if the gears had been jammed, but suddenly they whirred back to life. Flashes of visions flew past my eyes, so quickly I couldn't keep track. My head throbbed painfully and it felt as if the ground was rocking underneath my feet. The vivid colors of the visions and the bleak hospital walls blurred into a huge, swirling mass, until <em>that <em>fell away to darkness.

When the light returned, my head was splitting and it took me several moments to realize…I wasn't in the hospital bed anymore, looking into Fabian's kind chocolate brown eyes. I found myself on a rough, patchy, sandy ground. When my eyes darted around, all I saw was a narrow hallway, covered by the rough texture of the ground. There was a dim light scattering throughout the place, but it was mostly dark. I quickly rose up, and started walking through the hallway, confused. It seemed as if I was underground, as if I was in a tomb. As I started walking further down the hallway, I could see a figure slowly evolving in the darkness. Reluctantly, I walked closer to the person, who I could now comprehend seemed to be wearing a robe, with his back turned on me. My hand tentatively reached out to daintily touch his shoulder. But before I could even rest my hand for a split second on the velvet robe, the body turned around…revealing a mask. A mask like you see in the circus. And it stared right into my face. With a loud shriek of terror, I spun in the other direction and started running away from the scary-masked-guy. But as I was running down the hallway, it never seemed to end. I could sense the scary-masked-guy coming closer to me.

"No!" I shrieked. "Please!" But he had no mercy. And unfortunately, just when I thought things were awful, they got worse. The man's bony hands went straight for my necklace, and started yanking the chain. I tried releasing from his rigid grasp, but it seemed impossible. He caught my wrist, and the mask seemed to come closer to my face.

"_Stay still Nina Martin!_" He hissed. _"I'm sorry I had to comatose you again…but I have to tell you this,"_

"What do you want with me?" I said, strangling to get out of his hands. "And how do you know my name?"

"_To tell you what you must do," _He said in a raspy voice. _"If you want to live," _

"What do I have to do?" I asked. "I'll do anything…just stop bothering me, and dominating my mind!"

"_Building your Cup of Ankh exposed something in the 21__st__ century…something evil." _As soon as he said the word evil, I could feel the stiff grip on my hand, slightly soften.

"What got exposed?" I asked.

"_I don't have much time to explain…you're about to wake up…but know this Nina Martin…you must find that cup and destroy it. Sarah doesn't know the other half of this story. Find where you hid it, and destroy it, before the evil spirit comes for it!" _And much to my relief, he let go of my necklace. _"And if the evil spirit finds you...that locket is your only hope," _

"But, I—"

"_You're waking….I must go…" _

"Wait, can you tell me who was—_"_

"_This is your quest now," _

And with that, I woke up screaming.

* * *

><p>"Nina? Are you all right?" Fabian asked me, clutching my arms. I looked around and saw that I was still in the dreadful hospital.<p>

I wasn't. I wasn't all right. "Yeah, I'm fine," I lied. I saw the nurse, gingerly pushing my wrist. I gave her a look, and she seemed awfully familiar. She was African American, and had all of her hair in braids, tied in one bun. I could've sworn I have seen her before…but where?

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"I'd say about 5 minutes." Fabian said. "So Nurse Delia, do you know why she keeps passing out?"

"Can't say," The nurse said, a little too quickly. "It's like she's choosing to faint…but after looking at the x-rays of her brain, it's like some sort of mist is going through. I don't know she must be fasting or something. Darling, you're thin already!"

"But, I don't fast! If anything, I'm trying to eat more!" I said, matter-of-factly.

"Then, unfortunately we're not able to explain why you're passing out. We're going to keep you overnight for one more test…but you seem pretty fine to me. I'll be right back." She gave us an anxious look, and left the room, leaving Fabian and me alone.

"Fabian…I think you should go home," I said. "I'll be fine,"

"Are you sure?" He asked me, concerned. "Because I could skip school, it's totally—"

"Fabian, seriously," I said, smiling. "I'll be fine…if all goes well; I'll meet you in school tomorrow,"

"Alright," Fabian said. "Just…be careful, yeah?"

I sighed, and nodded. "Okay, I'll be careful."

He laughed a little bit. "So…what was your dream about? You were mumbling something while you passed out for the second time,"

I sighed. I didn't want to tell Fabian everything, and worry him. He's already freaking out over me, I could tell...telling him about this dream, would just make him freak out even more. "Let's just say…I'm not going to be able tonight." I admitted.

Fabian looked like he was going to explode. He stared into my eyes with worry. "What do you mean by—?"

"Fabian!" I heard a high-pitched voice coming from the door, and saw Trudy with a cellphone in her hand. "It's Victor on the phone…he wants you to come back to the house, and get to bed immediately."

Fabian exchanged looks with me with the same worried eyes. "Can't he just wait a few—?"

"I'm afraid not," Trudy interrupted. "He's been an awful lot cranky since this morning…quickly Fabian! Let's go, grab your coat!" And with a huff, Trudy pranced off.

"Gee, I wonder why Victor's in such a cranky mood," I said sarcastically. Fabian kept a hand on my cheek. I leaned against his warm, relaxing hands.

"You sure you'll be okay? I could try and convince Victor, don't worry about that," He said.

"Yes, I'll be fine," I laughed. ""Just don't worry about me…and tell the others that I'm fine…you know, if they ask…"

"Okay…good night," Fabian said sweetly. And out of the blue, he gently pressed his lips on my cheek. I could feel myself blushing with a shy smile on his face. His face seemed to have reflected mine.

"Well, uh, I'm just going to, um, go back!" Fabian said gathering his things.

"Bye," I waved. "And don't worry about me, okay? Promise?" I called out.

"Fine, I promise," He laughed. "Bye," He jostled out of the room. I rested my head back in the pillow, but even after feeling like I was in La La Land for a second, I knew that Fabian was going to worry anyway. Although I can't say I blame him.

Because now…I'm worried about me too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part Two: Jerome's POV <strong>_

"Jerome…? JEROME!" I heard Alfie in my ear.

I jumped out of my pillow, nearly knocking over my lamp. I see Alfie's panicked face right in front of mine, which makes me jump even more. Ugh, first the scary sight of Nina fainting, and now this? I swear, this house is taunting me, and trying to get revenge on whatever I did. Okay, so what if Alfie and I broke into a wall? So what if we spray-painted one of the antique frameworks in the house? They were all hurting my eyes, anyways. And so what if we played some _splendid _pranks in…_their _property? Okay, I'm getting a bit off topic. Time to listen Alfie's excuse for disturbing my sleep…_this _time. I turned on the light, and the blub started to dimly illuminate our bedroom.

"Alfie, what's wrong with you?" I scolded. "It's…almost midnight, and I was in a very good dream!"

"Aw, was it you lip locking Mara?" Alfie teased. I gave him a shove, my face burning red. _Mara. _If you ask me, she's a cold, soluble soul that ripped my heart, from the first time I _ever _found love. Okay, ew that was a bit too dramatic. But come on, for once I seriously like _one _girl, without hitting on her first, and she's all _Mick this, _and _Mick that. _If I hear the word "Mick" from her mouth again, I might as well throw a tantrum. But Mara's gone…there are plenty of fish in the sea.

_No! I want to be with Mara! _

Shut up, conscience!

"Jerome? Are you in planet earth?" I hear Alfie's voice, and see his hand waving in front of my face.

"Alright, alright sorry, what do you want?" I asked.

"Okay, remember that prank we were going to pull on the seventh graders yesterday? You know the whole blood mask thing?"

"Alfie, what did you do?" I asked suspiciously.

"I left it upstairs in Amber's room!" He admitted, and then covered his mouth. My eyes widened.

"Alfie! We need to be ready for it tomorrow! The prank is set to go off! And what was it doing in Amber and Nina's room anyway?"

"Well, see I went up to Amber's room right before lights out, and showed her the prank! I thought she was going to love it!" He exclaimed. I snickered.

"And…what did she say?" I laughed.

"She told me to get out of the room, or she'll call the cops," Alfie mumbled with shame. I burst out laughing.

"Nice job Alfie, King of Pranks and Girls," I joked. "So what does this mayhem got to do with me?"

"Well, you see, I'm scared to go into Amber's room again, because, I don't want her calling the cops on me, so do you mind getting it for me? Please? For a friend?"

I sighed. "Fine, just for you buddy," I got out of the covers and started walking out the door. Wait…you and I both know that I don't just "do it for him"…there's a price.

"Aw thanks man, I thought I would have to—"

"Ten pounds please," I said, holding my hand out, with a crafty smile on my face.

Alfie's eyes widened. "Ten pounds? Just for going upstairs to get a stupid mask?"

"Fine," I huffed. "Five pounds or deal's off."

Alfie rolled his eyes and sighed clearly annoyed. I chuckled. "Fine!" He said, and placed 5 pounds in my greedy hands. I rolled it up, and put it in my pocket.

"Thank you," I said, smiling. And with that, I slowly twisted the doorknob, and walked out into the darkness of Anubis house. The house was "pin-drop" silent (see what I did there?) so I quietly tip-toed across the hall, and slowly, making no noise whatsoever, climbed up the stairs. I looked at Victor's office, and saw the pointy-faced psychopath sleeping on his chair. God, get a bed already! Are you seriously that poor? But I didn't want to ask him that otherwise he'd probably rip my body out, so I slowly twisted the doorknob, and silently closed the door into the girl's hallway. I looked around….coast was clear, looked like so, I started looking in the floors of the hallway to see if possibly Amber threw it out of her room. But as my eyes were examining the floor in the dim light, I noticed a pair of fluffy slippers, with the foot tapping in front of me, impatiently. Muttering curses under my breath, I looked up and saw Mara looking down at me, with her eyebrows up.

_Busted. _

"Greetings Mara!" I said, flashing a smile. I quickly got up. "How are you on this fine evening?"

"What are you doing in the girl's hallway, creep?" She snapped.

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out," I said, smiling. But a thought occurred to me. "Speaking of never finding things out….what did you hear?"

Mara's face seemed to have turned pale, remaining a stale look on her face. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said a bit too quickly.

"Oh come now," I said with an evasive smile on my face. "You and I both know that Mara, the goody-two-shoes, actually eavesdropped for the first time. Tell me…what did you hear?"

She sighed helplessly, and faced me. "Jerome, you tell me first…what happened to Nina? Why are you guys trying to protect her, and what's this about an Egyptian Treasure, I hear?"

"Ah, so you _did _eavesdrop on us!" I accused, pointing a finger right in her face. She grabbed the hand, and threw it down. But when my hand came to its original position. She didn't seem to let go. I wrapped my hand around hers, and we both faced eachother for the first time, locking eyes. It wasn't too long before Mara stopped staring at me, and released her hand from mine as it was entwined.

"Just tell me what happened!" Mara said awkwardly. "Okay, I was wrong to eavesdrop, and I'm sorry but Jerome…what's going on?"

I opened my mouth and was about to give some sort of sleazy answer. But when looking into her dark brown eyes, I realized…I can't lie to her. But I can't tell her either. If I tell her, it's just putting her in danger and putting her in a risk…which I don't want to do. From what I've experienced with Rufus, and on Prom Night…this world that I just found out, is a highly perilous. What if something happened to Mara? If anything happened to her because of this, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Wait…did I just say that?

"I…I can't tell you," I admitted.

"Why not? I promise not to say anything." She said, her annoyed eyes softening.

"Mara…you don't know what you're getting yourself into…even I didn't know at the time. You should've not eavesdropped on us."

"Jerome, I'm sorry for—"

"Look," I interrupted. "It's just…I don't want anything to happen to you…you have no idea what we've been through."

"You actually care about me?" She asked, her eyes twinkling.

"Well, of course…I mean, we are friend, right?" I asked.

"Right," She said, smiling for the first time in this conversation. "Well, then…what are you doing here anyway?" She put her hand on her hips, and shoved me playfully.

"Just places to go, people to see," I mumbled, with a crook of a smile on my face.

"In the middle of the night?" She laughed.

"I happen to be a very popular person, Mara," I said, smiling.

"Okay sure….keep telling yourself that." She said, and with a laugh, and a playful shove, she strolled off to her room, without a care in the world. I took a deep breath and sneakily went into Amber's room, and grabbed the mask that was lying in front of the room. I chuckled a bit. I looked at Nina's bed, which was empty and sighed.

_Oh, Mara…you don't want to know what's been happening lately. _

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT AN- That's it for chapter three! Thanks for reading and review! I have a few words about the chapter. It's why I marked it important. Okay, so my plan is kind of connecting it with the trailers for Season Two. You know with that evil ghost thing, and the guy with the robe and mask that was underground? I'm just taking elements from those trailers, so that way this story will kind of help you…. "Guess" things about what may happen in Season 2. That's why I created that scene in Nina's dream…with the masked guy and stuff, and the evil spirit. So, don't think I'm copying or anything! This is going on purpose! And as you can see, there was a little more "romance" in this chapter not only between Fabian and Nina, but between Mara and Jerome. Will Jerome give in and tell Mara? Or will Mara be determined to find out herself? And…what's going to happen to Nina? Will she be able to find the cup and destroy it before…the "evil spirit" does? All will be answered later on! REVIEW PLEASE! Until next time….**

**PEACE. LOVE. HAPPINESS. **

**-Taylor **

**PS- HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL FANFICTIONERS! WHO'S EXCITED FOR 2012? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-Hey HOA lovers! I'm back with first chapter of Safe and Sound in 2012! WOW! Hope you all like it! Thanks for the awesome reviews! Review as much as you can! Let's see if we can get to 30-40 reviews in total! ENJOY! **

**Oh, and I want to take the time to give a quick shout-out to my really good friend on Fanfiction…her pen name is ThoseLovelyMemories, Kelsey if you will, and you may know her if you're a Kickin' It fan! Well today happens to be her BIRTHDAY, so I just want to wish her a very happy birthday Kelsey, and hope you have the best birthday ever filled with love happiness and joy! This chapter is totally dedicated to you! **

**Okay, so if you review, please give a little birthday shout-out! It would mean a lot! ONTO THE CHAPTER! **

_**PART 1: NINA**_

As I started walking in the eerie silence of Anubis house with Trudy, the only thoughts swirling in my head was about how I needed to go to the hiding place and get that Cup, before the "evil spirit" does. It was almost noon, and luckily the doctors _finally _released me from the hospital, after doing, like…bazillion tests, to see if I didn't have seizures, or wasn't disordered, or that I was fasting, or even if there was something wrong with my brain. They even took a pregnancy test. Note-to-self…_never faint again. _Not unless you want a pregnancy test…

"Alright Nina, now let's just give you your medicine, and then we can send you—"

"What is the meaning of this, why isn't Ms. Martin in school?" We hear a deep British voice coming from upstairs. When we look up, without surprise, we see Victor glaring at us.

"Oh Victor, Nina just came back from the hospital….you can't expect her to run off to school can you?" Trudy asked with a harsh tone, but conveying it with a smile on her face.

"I have rather a lot of work to do in the house, she could be a distraction!" Victor said. I rolled my eyes at Victor's white lie. He's obviously planning something….I don't see what though…I thought to him it was all over. You know, he just has to admit the fact, that he's going to indeed die, and there's nothing he can do about it.

There isn't anything he can do about it right?

But I pretended like I bought his lie. "Oh, you know what Trudy?" I said, facing her, "It's fine; I can just get ready real quick and go to school, the day's still—''

'Nonsense!" Trudy exasperated. "You need to rest. You can go back to school tomorrow if you like. But for now, you're only assignment is to relax, and stay in bed. Up you go!" Trudy placed the tablet in my hand, and shooed me up the stairs and into my room. I got into bed, and reluctantly rested my head on the pillow. But my body was in _no _mood to relax, let alone sleep. After that bizarre dream back when I was in the hospital, I just _had _to go back to the school, and go underground to where I hid it. If I don't go sooner, my life _really _will be in danger. I guess there was only one person that I know would fit for the job.

Fabian.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket, and started writing a text to him, but I stopped…should I text him? It is the middle of the school day. He might not even answer my text...or worse….the teachers might confiscate it from him if they caught him texting me back…and they would find out our plans…_again. _

Helplessly, I swallowed the tablet Trudy had given me, and wrapped myself in my polka-dotted blanket. I guess I'll have to sneak in _after _school. From the drowsiness of the medicine, my eyelids forced it shut, and before I knew it, I was drifting off to sleep.

But not even the strongest pill could put me in a "good night's sleep".

* * *

><p><em>Nina….Nina….<em>

_What? Sarah…is that you?_

_They're coming! They're coming! They're planning to kill! I should have warned you about this…but I didn't know, until now! _

_Who is coming Sarah? Who? _

_Go, and retrieve that cup! If you don't get it sooner…it could mark the end of your life…. But whatever you do…Keep the locket safe! _

_Sarah, what happens if the evil spirit has found it? _

_Anubis house….is in great peril…_

_What can we do? _

_I can't say much anymore….WAKE UP AND GET THE CUP! DESTORY IT! _

* * *

><p>"NINA!" I heard a distant high-pitch girly voice that seemed to have faded in the confusing state of my mind. I shot my head up, tensed and worried, thinking that it was possibly just possibly…<p>

"Sarah?" I called out. But when I looked at who called my name, it almost made me feel foolish to call her Sarah. Beautiful honey blonde hair…pink gloss smeared on her lips…that habitual flirty smile on her face…none other than Miss. Amber Millington.

Amber threw her arms around me, and squeezed me tightly. "Nina! Oh, you're back! We were all so worried about you! Are you alright?"

Laughing, I brought my arms out of her embrace, so I could hug her back. "I'm fine, Amber. But wait…you still have fifteen minutes of free period left. Why are you home so early?"

"We were allowed to come see you. It was easy since there was a sub for free period, so Fabian and I just left early to come to see you."

"Aw thanks Amber. So…what did I miss in school?"

She gave me look. "You're seriously asking _me _that question? Oh Nina, I know you're on medication and all, but asking me a question like that is almost like asking Patricia where she got her top-of-the-line pink dress."

I rolled my eyes, giving her a smile. "So, I guess I'll just have to ask Fabian then." But before Amber could even respond (and judging by the grin on her face, I know she was going to ask about what's been going on between me and him) I heard an urgent knock on the door, and before Amber and I could even say "come in" the door swung open revealing someone who I should've known would be rushing up here just to see if I was okay.

"Fabian!" I said cheerfully with a grin on my face. He rushed over to me and sat on my bed, giving me a hug.

"Oh, I was so worried about you!" He said, embracing me close. I hugged him back, feeling my cheeks turning red. And not just because of the fact, that I was still on medication and that I was feeling slightly feverish.

"Join the club, Fabes," Amber said, laughing. We both laughed.

"I'm fine…seriously," I said, smiling. "But…I have to tell you guys something." Their relieved expressions had concern masked upon them. I took a heavy breath and sighed. I didn't want to worry them too much…but this too much even for _me _to handle.

"You know how I keep passing out? And how the nurse couldn't explain anything?" I began. They nodded, with confusion slightly washing their faces.

"Well, I know the reason why," I said, slightly wincing as I play my horrible nightmares back in my head.

"You know why you're passing out? Isn't that…like….scary?" Amber said, seeming like she's thinking hard.

"Uh, yeah it kind of is," I said, giving her a squeeze in the hand.

"Well then…why are you?" Fabian asked me.

"Sarah...and another…source….they've been giving me messages. Telling me what to do. And according to them…this isn't over. It was too good to be true."

"It's not over? Argh, I thought I could finally focus on boys again!" Amber said. I gave her a look.

"In what way is it not over?" Fabian asked, ignoring Amber's redundant comment.

"When I built the Cup of Ankh…it didn't release _just _good power," I said. "It released…some sort of…evil spirit," Just repeating my dreams is making my head ache.

"Evil? What do you mean by evil?" Amber said, her eyes widening.

"Amber! Please stop repeating everything that Nina says!" Fabian said, look clearly impatient.

"I don't know something…I don't know what it is, or how it looks like….all I know is that I released it, and that I need to get it back before…it…does," I said slowly.

"Well what happens if the…evil spirit…gets it before us?" Fabian asked.

"According to Sarah….Anubis house… will be in great danger," I said. Amber and Fabian's expression seemed to have grown stale, with their eyes still frozen in place. I now feel almost guilty for telling them my dream. After all, maybe it was better they didn't know. But then again…they know so many frightful things already…what difference does this make?

"But wait a minute…" Amber said, looking like she's thinking hard…for once. "Didn't Rufus put the cup in that burning thingamajig? So isn't it already destroyed?"

"Wow Amber, you actually paid attention to all of that!" Fabian said, looking surprised. I laughed a little, but now I feel guiltier than ever.

"Well," I said, in a high-pitch. "Remember how I went back down in the cellar?" I asked.

"What did you do?" Fabian asked me. My eyes shut tight, so I wouldn't have to see the expression on their faces once I told them the truth.

"Well, I kind of…took it out…" I said slowly.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Amber shrieked.

"Calm down Amber!" Fabian scolded. "Wait, why would you take it out?"

"Sarah…she told me to. I took it out…but I hid it safe!" I said quickly, so I could uplift them before they start screaming at me again.

"Where did you hide it?" Fabian asked me. "Amber and I will go and get it, and well…break it."

"No!" I yelled grabbing their arms, so they wouldn't leave and get the cup by themselves. I wasn't going to let that happen. If anyone was going to go and rupture that cup, it would be me. That's the only way I'll get the satisfaction, and the only way it will actually work.

"Nina, you can't do it! You're too weak to break the cup!" Amber said.

"I have to, Amber. If I don't do it, then it'll never work. I'm the one who made it….and I'm the one who has to destroy it."

"Nina, you're still sick. You need to rest." Fabian said, squeezing my hand. I gave him a helpless look.

"This is more important." I said self-assuredly. "Please let me, Fabian. I have to."

Fabian sighed with no argument. "Alright, fine. But we're coming with you. Where did you hide it?"

"I hid the cup under the school stairs in the front." I said, quickly jumping out of bed, and throwing my jacket on. "Come on, let's go guys. The rest aren't here yet, and the teachers and Victor are meeting in the cellar."

"Wait, I thought they meet at night?" Amber asked.

"Uh, they kind of know we all know, so what's there to hide? They locked the cellar anyway, I could hear it." I said. "Okay, I'm getting out of topic; let's just go while we have the chance, come on!" With Fabian and Amber reluctantly following me, we both sneakily, went out of the house and started walking towards the school, with our hearts thumping loudly in our chest out of anxiousness….and of course fear.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PART 2: MARA<strong>_

_**(Meanwhile)**_

_2:58…2:59… _

_BRING!_

"Alright, I will notify your teachers on your…rambunctious behavior today during free period. Dismissed!" The substitute teacher scolded. With the rustle of paper gathering, and chairs screeching across the tile floor, I gathered my things and almost sprinted outside the door, and stood by the gymnasium, waiting for Mick to arrive from Soccer Practice. We were supposed to walk home together, and after helping him with homework, go for a romantic walk. I was actually excited for today, and was looking forward to the evening as much as possible. I was missing him yesterday, since the whole "Nina" incident, and he's been really busy with his sports. But can't say I blame him. He's in almost all of the athletic teams. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jerome running to the exit, as if he was in a hurry to see something or someone. I wonder where he was going off to…

"Mara?" I heard a deep voice. I turned around and saw Mick, but with an anxious look on his face.

"Hey, I'm so ready for our date tonight!" I said happily with a smile spreading across my face, but that just made Mick's anxious face, increase.

"What's wrong?" I asked carefully.

"I'm so sorry babes, but…see I'm meeting up with the team again, we're doing an away game with another school…we won't be back until supper."

My face fell at the thought that Mick was blowing me off today. But, it wasn't his fault, so I gave him a pleasing smile. "Oh, that's okay; well good luck on the game! I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah. Totally. Sorry, but I gotta go!" He said quickly as he saw the rest of the team boarding the busses. He planted a kiss on my cheek, and with that dazzling smile of his, he ran off to the bus, to play his game. With a bit of sadness rushing through me, I started walking back to Anubis house and spend the rest of my evening alone. I turned to see if maybe I could walk along with Patricia and Joy, but judging by the fact that neither of them has spoken to anyone but eachother, I made the new decision to pass. After all, I've almost been like the third wheel in this friendship. So, with a huff, I started walking again back to my current home…alone.

Minutes passed, and pretty soon I was halfway there, passing along the woods. To be quite honest, I now wanted a buddy to walk along with. These woods always creeped me out. The hissing of the trees as it collides with wind, the rustles of leaves here and there…that cave-tunnel like thing on the side…how to other kids walk here?

_Obviously because they got someone to walk with, unlike you! _

Hey, it's not my fault my boyfriend ditched me for a game, and Patricia doesn't want to speak to me anymore because she's reunited with her best friend!

_What about Jerome? Don't you two have something going on? _

Please…as if. The guy hates me. We're just friends…nothing more. Okay, you know what second voice, I command you to get out of my head, before you start driving me insane!

Rolling my eyes at my own silliness, I casually started walking along the grass, slowly seeing the figure of Anubis house becoming clearer and clearer…

When I tripped over a branch.

_Ow!_

Okay, that hurt. With a grunt I got back up, and dusted myself off from the dirt that was on the ground. But as I started dusting the dirt from my fabric, I noticed that there wasn't just dirt. There was red liquid.

It was blood.

I didn't fall that hard did I? Well, it doesn't hurt that much. How did blood land on my shirt? Oh, now my top's all messy! I looked down to see if there was any blood on my knees perhaps. But when I looked down I saw something else…

More blood. And it wasn't coming from me.

There was a trail of blood on the ground, running down….I followed the trail of this, but still keeping positive thoughts, that perhaps it was red paint. But the short trail of "red liquid" seemed to have led to the cave. Hesitantly, I continued following the trail to the cave, and when I saw where the trace of blood had stopped…my stomach did a lurch, and I was close to having a heart attack.

The trace stopped at a person. A person lying on the ground, his eyes closed, but still scrunched, still in pain. There were blood stains everywhere, all around him. Most of the blood seemed to have been flowing from the side of his head, as if someone hit him with a rock, and comatose him. Unfortunately…this was a person I knew.

It was a boy. Tall. Blonde. Devious. But when looking at him in this critical position…you wouldn't dare him devious. This caused tears to run down flow out of my eyes when seeing this person in such a horrible state.

It was none other than Jerome Clark.

**A/N- That concludes chapter 4! OMG! What happened to Jerome? Will he finally come clean and tell Mara? Will Nina find that cup before the evil spirit does? QUESTIONS, QUESTIONS, QUESTIONS! All will be answered in the next chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**And again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KELSEY! Or ThoseLovelyMemories! If you're a Kickin' It fan, please check out her story Not Your Typical Christmas, it's an AMAZING fanfic! Check out all her stories they are ALL good! Hope you have a good one, Kelsey! **

**PEACE. LOVE. HAPPINESS. **

**-Taylor **


End file.
